Sticky With Regret
by TheLewdAce
Summary: Little did these fanboy twinks know, the BIG Daddy Nexon had they're fists in something other than these players. The fist up their own arses were so deep that they screamed out euphorically with every text put onto the words of the BICC BLACC MAGE


Nexon pushed me in the corner. At the ripe age of 20, I was ready for a change, I knew that it was time to take on the beast within the hulking figure that stood before me. 'Please, go easy on me. I've never been disappointed like this before.' Nexon flashed a coy look and smirked, 'Oh, innocent player. In all these years I've had you wrapped around my fingers, you've never looked as cute as you do now.'

I felt him seize my hands and drag me down the stairs. 'Years of grinding have left your hands calloused and weary' he said. He smirked, 'But don't worry. You're about to experience grinding like you've never felt before

Just as time flowed through the Arcane River, I knew that this searing pain would only grow within me. 'It's going to hurt.' I started to protest, but immediately shut myself up in seconds. Deep down, I knew that there was no use. This pain would be inside me, stretching out what was left me into a teeth-clenched, tear-streaming, anguished-filled mess.

The waters rushed into my darkest orifices. It was like sweet lubrication - the cohesive plot, the organic character development, the imaginative world-building. But I knew what Nexon was doing - even as waves of pleasure rolled through my body, I could vaguely feel myself being bound by thick black chains - 'the chains of destiny', Nexon purred into my ear. I whimpered - it was a fleeting hope, that somehow these chains tied me - and the plot - into a cohesive narrative. But the sadistic gleam in Nexon's eye made me realize, with a sinking dread, that these chains were not for pleasure.

These chains, black like the heart of my captor, pounded me against the blank pages of the books. I spat out the faith I had for this company; it's foot, now waving over my body, flew down with a swift justice. 'You may be crying now, but I know that even after this, you'll come back.' I whimpered at the sight of Nexon. The tall gleaming figure had gleaming eyes that I have grown to known. Nexon picked me up by the scruff of my neck. 'You're pathetic. You'll always come back to me.'

I shook my head at the words. It couldn't be true. But Nexon grew angry and slapped my face. 'No?! Then what's this?" He grabbed my chin and twisted it towards a corner. My eyes, stinging with angry tears, grew wide as I saw it - thousands of dollars, years of my paycheck thinning and funneling towards Nexon's wallet. All the Hyper Teleport Rocks, the loot-picking pets, the countless pay-to-win items I invested in just so that I might reach level 250 and see the end of the storyline. 'And this is just the beginning,' Nexon snarled. 'I'm already raising the level cap to 275 by the end of the month. We're adding a new villain, and his defeat will be even more anti-climactic and disappointing as his predecessor'

Each word struck me painfully. Not because each word went up me like a pile of Kinesis' trucks, but because I knew that I would always be thirsty for more. I knew that even if my hands and feet weren't bound to Daddy Nexon, that my heart would always be tugged by his red string of fate. 'I have others.' I feigned. 'Other companies will treat me better. They'll give me good balanced content that I deserve, why do I need you?' 'Filthy liar.' He took a limited edition box set and hit me straight across the face. 'You grovel at my feet like the filth you are. There's no use in acting like you're all that.I bet if I drop a max character coupon, you'd be back at my feet'

It was true. It was true, and I knew it all too well. As I fell to my knees in self-hate, Nexon took the opportunity to pull me closer. It must have been 10 inches at least - throbbing eagerly to be enveloped by the desperate desire of its unsatisfied player base. 'And now, I'm going to show you exactly why you'll never leave. Why you'll always crawl back to me - continually get on your knees to pleasure me at your own expense'. I tried to resist - to turn away. But I couldn't. Perhaps it was something instinctual, or even a small glimmer of hope that, as I began to choke, I would leave with a taste, a semblance of a coherent storyline.

He looked at the realization spreading over my face and chuckled. 'Take it out so I can see you use it.' 'Stop. Don't do it. You are strong. You have to be strong. You can't let him have this. You...you...want him to give you more of his story. You have to bring out your credit card for :b:addy.' I was held in Daddy Nexon's hand. His warmth growing bigger within me as he took my card and used me. And used me. And used me... By the time he was finished I was on the floor sobbing for more. 'Please I'll give you anything! Don't go!' 'Shut up you filthy casual, I can leave when I want. After all, I've already taken everything. I'll see you next time.' He started to sheath all his story and plot, as I tried to move.


End file.
